runfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tanline666/Danganrunpa: Chapter 1 - Untruly Safe (Deadly Life)
Previous: Chapter 1 - Untruly Safe (Daily Life) Next: Chapter 1 - Untruly Safe (Class Trial) Hello everyone! After 3 weeks, Danganrunpa is back in action! Last time, everyone was minding their own business, still shocked at the fact they were having a killing game. Due to the Climber's attitude, she decided to have a Sports Day event to bring everyone together. But then, on the big day, a lot of people had to use the bathroom, and during the first event, the Bunny's body was found near the bathrooms. Also, the Lizard is missing. What has happened? Find out during the investigation! Day #3: Body Discovery Pound pound. Pound pound. That is all I heard. The sound of my own heartbeat. I couldn't focus on anything else, except the Bunny's body. And then... Ding dong dong ding! Monorunner: A body has been discovered! Everyone report to the bathrooms... oh wait. You are already there. Well then... The announcement turns off, and now I can finally hear it all. Child: B-BUNNY! NO! TH-THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! He runs over to the Bunny's corpse. Child: Wake up... wake up... please... Angel: Please don't disturb the evidence, Child. Child: Epi-dance?! You think of him as epi-dance?! Angel: Evidence, Child... And well, since it was killed, it is evidence. Astronaut: I believe we should all calm down, now! Climber: Your yelling won't help, you know... Monorunner: Man, I am so loving this dirt! Unfortunately guys... it looks like I have to end it. "What do you mean, Monorunner?" Monorunner: I mean that you have to listen to me and shut up! Anyways, it looks like the poor Bunny has been brutally murdered. Now, if you all want futures... Demagogue: And? Monorunner: Then you are going to do something about it! Find the killer! Duplicator: Well then... Child. Calm down. We are going to avenge the Bunny. Child: R-really? Skater: Of course! "Alright everyone! We are on the right track! Now let's investigate!" Day #3: Investigation Alright, this is my first murder investigation. Better take it seriously. First I check the body.''Hey Monorunner: Hold it right there! Do you know how to perform an autopsy? "Unfortunately... no." Monorunner: Don't worry! With my state of the art technology, I can do an instant autopsy! Gentleman: I don't think that's poss-u Monorunner: Done! Pastafarian: But you didn't do anything. Monorunner: Better not focus too much on tiny details like that, you know! Anyways, here it is! ''A little ding comes from our e-Handbooks. We check them, and we see the Bullets section is now not greyed out. We check it, and see a file called "Monorunner File 1". We click it. "Huh... look what it says. 'The victim's name was the Bunny. The cause of death is blood loss from many wounds on the victim's body. The time of death is early afternoon. The victim died almost immediately.'" Skater: Well, early afternoon is a pretty vague time of death. "I think we can figure it out. You'll see." "Monorunner File 1" added to truth bullets!" I decided to go and inspect the crime scene in more depth. The Bunny was laying in a pool of blood, and was covered with many cuts. The cuts were long and thin, almost as if it was wire that killed it. Skater: Did you find anything important? Runner: Well, not really. All I see is that the cuts on the Bunny’s body are quite long and thin. Skater: Well, of course. You are only looking at the body, so check what is around it! I found something interesting. Might be hard to see, though. Runner: Ok then… I proceeded to look around the crime scene, until… Runner: Are you talking about the many small holes around the crime scene? Skater: Exactly! Runner: It might be a good idea to note all of this, then. "Crime Scene Notes added to Truth Bullets!" After that was noted down, the Angel then walked towards us. Angel: Hey you, just so you know, I found the Lizard in the boys' bathroom. Skater: Oh really? I will go check it out. Runner, you stay here. The two walk, or skate, in the Skater’s case, into the boys’ bathroom. It was certainly taking a while for them to exit… Runner: Skater? Angel? Are you ok? I heard no response. Just what was going on in there… I couldn’t hear anything in there. Eventually, the two came out, with the Skater carrying the Lizard’s unconscious body. Runner: I was calling out to you! Why couldn’t you hear me? Monorunner: I believe I have an answer to that! Runner: Kyaaaahhh! I looked behind me, and saw Monorunner, smiling. Runner: I mean, what is your answer? Monorunner: Well, the bathrooms are soundproof. So nobody would have to hear business in the bathroom. Runner: I mean, that does make sense. Lots of people went into the bathroom, one at a time… why does this seem like it relates to the case? Skater: Sorry about that, Runner! We were having trouble moving the Lizard. Runner: Oh, ok then, I guess… "Soundproof Bathrooms added to Truth Bullets!" Runner: Speaking of the bathrooms, why did so many people have to go in there? Angel: Obviously, someone must have put laxatives in the food, and it must have been someone from the cooking crew. Skater: I kind of forget. Who was cooking the food? Angel: The Runner, Climber, and Gentleman. Runner: Well, it wasn’t me! Angel: We will see how it goes at the trial. Skater: Either way, someone must have put laxatives in the food if 7 people went to the bathroom, and one went twice. Angel: You must not respect me much to simply refer to me as “one”... Runner: I think I should remember this just in case. Laxatives added to Truth Bullets! Climber: Guys! Get over here! I found something! Runner: What is it? Skater, Angel, and I run over to the Climber. She is kneeling over a hole. Skater: What’s the deal? Climber: Bend over in that hole, and you’ll see! Angel: Hmph. Must be an attempt to psyche us out. Runner, you go first to prove the Climber’s word. Runner: Well… ok then. The Climber stands up and leaves me room to lay down on the floor. I move over, and look down into the hole. I start seeing… a rope? A string? Runner: Skater, hold my legs upwards. Skater: Got it! I hear the Skater skate over, and my legs go upwards. I then crawl into the hole, grab the rope, and pull it. Turns out, it is attached to one of the tiles… so when I pulled it out, I destroyed a bit of the tile. Oops. But at least I can inspect it. Runner: This appears to be a metal rope of some sort. And… are those bloodstains?! Climber: It looks like we found our murder weapon, everyone. Skater: Interesting. Note it down for later. Bloody Metal Rope added to Truth Bullets! Runner: Hey, speaking of the whole laxatives thing, shouldn’t we investigate the kitchen? Climber: Of course! It can help us with the case! Angel: But can it give you enough help to survive? Runner: Don’t be so negative! We’ll catch the culprit! Angel: Even if it results in undesirable consequences? Runner: ...Let’s just investigate. Skater: Yeah! We head over to the kitchen and scroll through the shelves. Sure enough, there was a container of laxatives. Runner: So there is indeed laxatives. Climber: But have they been used? Runner: I’ll check. I pop off the lid. There were many medicinal capsules in there… it didn’t look enough to fill the whole container. Runner: It looks like it has been used. Angel: Well then, good job. You are such a good investigator. Something tells me he said that with a sarcastic tone… Laxatives updated in Truth Bullets! To be continued! Category:Blog posts